Solstice
The Solstice (ソルスチス Sorusutisu) are an archetype of FIRE Spellcaster-Type Gemini monsters used by Katie in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL fanfic, Yu-Gi-Oh! Delta. They are primarily human magic-users that specialise in fire-based spells and sorcery. History The Solstice tribe - ruled by Solstice King Goldcaster - resided within a village set in a dry and arid landscape, where they practiced their spellcasting under the relentless sun. With the solar energy enriching their magic to dangerous levels, many sought to keep their powers locked away within themselves, only accessing it when training or when required to dispel intruders. They were never short of game, and never in want of anything necessary to enjoy themselves. Even the winters were fair. For some time, life was good for them. One day, however, their village was attacked by a nightmarish army of creatures known as the Searing Banes. They could access a very similar form of pyromancy to the Solstice tribe, and drew additional power from the sun's rays, eliminating the advantage the Solstice magicians had had over their enemies for so many years. War broke out - a violent, cataclysmic battle that ravaged the land. Both sides suffered intense losses. But the Solstice tribe's spirit never faltered. Under their king's guidance, they strove back against the invaders, and for a time, they would have been capable of victory. Unfortunately, one among their number had goals that transcended any desire to win the war. Driven by his lust for power, and fueled by his denial of the throne, Solstice High Sage - the most powerful spellcaster in the village - defected to the side of the Searing Bane. There, he received powers the likes of which he could never have imagined. The power of Ritual. With his new-found strength, he declared himself the ruler of the Searing Bane and, with his new identity seared into his heart and soul, set about purging the Solstice tribe as Raketsuho, Searing Bane of the Solstice. When he heard what had happened, an injured Goldcaster was shocked to his core. But, with the tribe's numbers dwindling fast and the Searing Bane growing stronger all the time, he had no time to mourn - desperate action was required. He thus gathered two of the village's youngest survivors - Solstice Illusionist, his own protege and the greatest prodigy child of the village, and Solstice Æthermage, the High Sage's pupil, who was horrified by what his master had done - and, with the long-forbidden power of Fusion united himself with the two of them. Hence was born the ultimate weapon of destruction: Makeitei, Affinity of the Solstice. With power enough to incinerate the vast majority of the Searing Bane's army (and a sizable portion of their own besides), Makeitei faced down Raketsuho, ready to burn the traitor to ashes. Raketsuho, however, had discovered a power beyond Ritual, and brought the full weight of it to bare against Makeitei. Even the Solstice tribe's ultimate weapon was no match for Raketsuho once he had ascended beyond Ritual. Both tribes were almost entirely destroyed in the resulting battle, leaving only Raketsuho - triumphant but heavily wounded - and Solstice Armed Mage, a lone survivor of his clan's extinction. Horrified and broken by what had happened to his tribe, he permanently shed himself of the bulk of his magical ability, forwent his magical staff, and set off into the unknown. Time passed, and Raketsuho died after succumbing to his wounds. Meanwhile, the years began to take their toll on Armed Mage, until he was left a wandering hermit, an aged guru... a husk of the magician he once was. Category:Archetype